Heart Attack
by SilentKnightInDisguise11
Summary: AU one-shot! "I just want guys to look at me and get heart attacks at the sight of me." "If they did, I would have no other choice but to suspect that you were Kira." LxSayu


_Title: Heart Attack_

_Summary: AU one-shot! "I just want guys to look at me and get heart attacks at the sight of me." "If they did, I would have no other choice but to suspect that you were Kira." LxSayu_

_Genre: Humor, Romance_

_Rating: T, just in case_

**Silent Knight: L/Sayu...something that's rather cracky, huh? But I've started pairing Sayu up with Near, Mello and L - don't ask me why, but I have. What's next - Light? **_(Though I have to admit that I've read Light/Sayu incest stories before...but haven't gotten the guts to write them)_**. I have put "AU" **_(Alernate Universe)_** in the summary because of the fact that Sayu knows Ryuuga, Ryuuzaki and L are one person, and that Light might be Kira, along with other things that Manga!Anime!Sayu hadn't known. I suppose L and Sayu are both OOC, but I tried to put them as IC as I could. :)**

**I only own the plot for this oneshot and this oneshot itself - nothing else is mine.**

* * *

**Heart Attack**

**Oneshot**

Sayu was frustrated, and when she was frustrated, she went to her only true friend, Ryuuga Hideki – the man who had the same name as her favourite pop idol. She had gone crazy because of the fact that he had the same name as her pop idol, but now it was something that she didn't even pay much attention to anymore. Well, she didn't think much about it now that she finally found out the fact that "Ryuuga" was, in fact, L, the super detective – or whatever it is people call him – who is trying to take down Kira. The sad and slightly deranged part of this was that, L, her "only true friend," suspected her brother of being Kira. Something that definitely brought a drift between her and Light, her brother.

So, to try and not be around him because it was almost always awkward, Sayu brought her problems – whether they be homework problems or social problems, or anything in between, really – to L, who was never able to help her properly. Yet, at the same time, he helped just as much as Light managed to. It was a confusing concept that Sayu tried not to think too much about, simply because it always made her head spin just by thinking about it for an extended period of time. Instead, she went along with it, and tried her best to ignore it, something that she was good at doing.

Dialing L's number, Sayu patiently waited. He picked up at the first ring.

"Hello, Sayu-chan. What is it?" He sounded like he was eating something – maybe it was the cake Sayu had made with her mother and gave to Watari for the two of them to share. This brought a smile to her face, and a blush to her cheeks.

She cleared her throat. "Are you...doing something important...right now?"

"No – not really; just monitoring your household." She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

"You're watching us again? Why?" Sayu asked him.

There was a pause. "I still suspect your brother, Light-kun, to be Kira. Do not tell him that I have installed cameras in your household once more. He hasn't done anything suspicious, but I don't want to take any chances, Sayu-chan."

"Uh...alright, L-kun. Anyway – I was wondering; would you mind meeting up with me? At the usual spot?" Their "usual spot" was a bakery just around the corner of Sayu's house, where they always went to meet up.

L responded immediately. "Of course, Sayu-chan. Allow me to ask Watari to monitor your premises for the time being," There was a bit of shuffling, and Sayu heard L's voice, low and even bored-sounding, conversing with Watari; he came back on the line after a few seconds, "Preparations have been made. I will join you at the bakery. Until then." The dial tone was heard.

Sayu blinked. "…uh, bye, I guess."

* * *

Tapping her foot against the floor below her, Sayu waited impatiently for L to arrive. A ding was heard, and she looked up to see L's hunched figure entering the bakery, his hands in his pockets, shoes untied and dirty on his feet. She was pretty sure he was wearing no socks along with the running shoes, and wrinkled her nose, but said absolutely nothing to him about it.

Before he began walking towards her, he went to the counter to order something for himself in true L fashion. Sayu smiled and shook her head, but waited – patiently, this time – until L finally caught her eye and began walking towards her table. He pushed his shoes off of his feet and crouched on the comfy couch opposite the couch she was sitting on.

"If it doesn't sound too rude of me, may I ask why you have called me here?" L asked in a monotone voice, one that Sayu had gotten used to so easily. As of now, she didn't think that any other voice could suit the detective as well as his original voice did.

"...I have..." She blushed – here came the hard part, "...a few...problems. I thought about talking it out with my mom, but she was too busy and it'd be too awkward. And with Light it'd been even more awkward. With you – well...you pretty much know everything about me, so there isn't much awkwardness, really. But, uh, if you have something more important to do, then you can go. I-I'm not gonna try and stop you, or anything."

L stared at her for while, unblinking. "Though I doubt that you would be able to stop me if I tried to leave the premises, I do not wish to leave you, Sayu-chan. Because of the fact that I consider you to be my friend – my first one, to be more precise. Do continue with whatever it was that you wished to talk to me about." He told her, placing his hand atop of his knees and gently fisting the denim cloth.

What he had told her came as a bit of a shock to her, but a pleasant one. Sayu found herself smiling as she began talking. "Well...there's this guy...and – and I really, really like him, but he never gives me the time of day. Actually, no guy does. All this time I thought that guys don't like intelligent girls, but do they not like dumb ones as well, Ryuuga-kun?" When they were in public, L had told her to call him Ryuuga, not wanting anyone to find out his true identity. Sayu didn't mind much, but it was weird calling him a name that wasn't his. She itched to call him L, or even Ryuzaki, though she kept this wish to herself. But she was sure that L already knew this. After all, he _was_ a genius.

"Sayu-chan, you should know that it isn't right to call yourself 'dumb.' You are rather bright, in my opinion." His opinion meant a lot to her, but he was saying this as her _friend_, not as a stranger or even as the guy she liked.

She sighed heavily. "Ryuuga-kun, you're my friend, of course you'd think that! Plus, it doesn't matter if I'm bright – he's...so much smarter...I feel like such an idiot when I'm around him. It's a miracle I'm even able to form one sentence around him."

L regarded her for a while. "Sayu-chan..."

"Yes?"

"Is this 'guy' you speak of...Light-kun?" He asked her. Her eyes widened in shock and...well, disgust, of course!

"W-What?" She burst out, "N-No, Ryuuga! Why would it be onii-chan? He's my brother!" Sayu was so shocked, she forgot to add the –kun after his – fake – name, and immediately felt embarrassed for not doing so. He always called her Sayu-chan, which was the reason why she gave him the same respect and called him Ryuuga- or Ryuzaki- or L-kun.

L continued to remain emotionless and stoic. "Then you have nothing to worry about. Believe me when I say that you are as bright as you need to be, and if that 'guy' does not respect this, then he is not worth your time."

Sayu felt like bursting into tears. "Yeah – well, I'm probably trash in his opinion! He's...he's smarter than you think, Ryuuga-kun. God...I feel like such a dumb girl when I'm around him – it's...it's..." She simply had no word to describe what she felt, and this frustrated her to tears. They slipped down her cheeks, and through her haze she was still able to see L's normally wide eyes widen further. He sat there as the tears fell, and she hunched her back like L always did, hiding her face from his gaze.

No doubt she looked disgusting and ugly, crying like some big baby. No wonder he looked so...so...

Her thoughts broke off when she felt something cold rest on her hand, and she looked up to see that it was L's hand, resting atop hers. Shocked, all she could do was watch his hand, on top of hers, the tears even stopping.

L began to look uncomfortable. "Does my hand holding yours displease you in any way, Sayu-chan?" He asked her, and his hand slithered away from hers. Quickly, without even thinking about it, the stupid girl she was, she reached forward and grabbed it with her hand. He immediately stopped moving it. Slowly, cursing herself inside, she brought it closer towards herself, then placed one hand comfortably under his and the other on top. They sat there, staring at their hands, in complete silence.

That is, until one of the workers from the bakery came towards them with what L had ordered – it seemed to be a cheese cake with strawberries bordering it. They immediately stopped holding hands and simply stared at the cake.

When the worker walked away, Sayu spoke up softly. "...he doesn't like me – it's obvious, Ryuuga-kun. I'm too dumb, not smart enough for him, and I know it. Yet I still like him, and...and it isn't fair. You know, sometimes...I want to feel like I'm a perfect girl who everyone adores. I...I just want guys to take one look at me and get heart attacks at the sight of me."

L was quiet for some time, grabbing a fork and stabbing one of the strawberries, opening his mouth and placing it in, chewing thoroughly. "If they did, I would have no other choice but to suspect that you were Kira." He mumbled between chewing. Sayu snorted at that, and shook her head sadly. She suspected it to be some sort of joke from his side to make her feel happier, better. Though it might've worked had she not have been so...sad, so...discouraged.

"He doesn't love me, doesn't even feel attracted to me. He's...kind of older, I suppose, and he kind of...kind of makes me, I don't know, flustered...?" Sayu whispered, trying to conjure up the right words to say about him. It was impossible to find the right words, so she just winged it as best as she could.

L chewed thoughtfully on another strawberry, and this time swallowed before answering. "Then, obviously, he's not worth your attention – no matter how flustered he makes you. If he doesn't seem to hold any sort of interest towards you, then I'm afraid that he does not deserve your love or your heart. You're better off with someone else."

"But that's the thing! Who is 'someone else'? Will I even have a 'someone else'? 'Cause, right now, I sure as hell don't want a 'someone else'! I...I only want him!" Sayu shouted, torn, burying her face in her hands.

There was silence on L's end. Not even any sounds of chewing were heard. Sayu wondered if he had simply gotten up and left her or something, though the idea was very unlikely. L wasn't exactly the type to do that – to ditch her when she needed him the most. At least, Sayu hoped not.

Something nudged one of her hands, and she pulled them away from her face to see a strawberry poke her lips, as if asking her to open her mouth. Without thinking much of it, she did, and bit the strawberry off of the fork it was on. She chewed slowly, and found herself feeling...well, better. Happier, she supposed. Looking up, she saw L, hunched over – one hand still clutching onto the fabric stretched over his knee, the other hand supporting a fork and currently stabbing another strawberry. This one he bit into himself.

Sayu smiled at him, though he didn't see her. "Thanks, Ryuuga-kun."

"Do not mention it," He paused, another strawberry inches form his mouth, "May I ask, Sayu-chan, who this 'guy' of yours is?"

She licked her lips, the taste of the previous strawberry still lingering there, her heart speeding up. "...i-it's..." She took a deep breath, "...y-you."

Silence – there was absolute silence from L's part. Unable to take it anymore, she got up and quickly left the bakery, her face turning red, tears about to fall from her eyes any minute now. She had to tell him the truth – didn't she? Now L would never ant to be her friend again and she'd have to live with her problems, with no one to –

Someone turned her around sharply, and just as she was about to say something, she felt lips press against hers. Strawberries – this person tasted like strawberries, and with this taste she easily realized who it was that was kissing her. It was L – he was actually kissing her! Did this mean that...he liked her...too? Like how she liked him? Sayu sure hoped so.

When they pulled away, he gave her a tiny smile. "I'll have you know, Sayu-chan – I do not think that you are dumb, and I do feel a certain...attraction...when it comes to you – the good type, I assure you. Though I do not think there is a bad type of attraction. And though it would be very awful if I got one, you _do_ give me a heart attack...each and every time I look at you."

Sayu had no idea as to what to say, so she decided to, once more, wing it. After all, it seemed like winging it was the best way to go. "...good." She told him, smiling.

"Good. Now – is it alright if we go back to the bakery? I'm afraid, in my haste to catch up with you, I was unable to finish my cheese cake, and...well, I haven't exactly paid for the cake as of yet. That won't sit well with the workers, I assure you, Sayu-chan."

She laughed. "Of course. But...could you not call me...Sayu-chan? Sayu is fine, now that we're...dating, I suppose?"

He paused for a while before turning towards her. "Hmm...dating...I like the sound of that word, more than I thought I ever would. And if I am to call you Sayu, then you must call me Ryuuga. Ryuzaki or L if fine when we're alone, of course. Are you willing to agree with my terms...Sayu?" Her name with no honorific attached to it sounded rather good on L's lips, so good that she had to lean over and peck his lips once one time, pulling away with a smile.

"Yeah – definitely, Ryuuga." She answered, not even having to think about it. Sayu now had everything she wanted – L had managed to help her solve yet another problem.

"That is good. Now...shall we?"

**

* * *

**

Silent Knight: Ah - all's well that ends well! :D Hopefully the ending wasn't too sucky, though? *puts on hopeful face*

Please review if you enjoyed, and if you find any mistakes/have any suggestions/want to leave a comment/etc., do so! I'd reeeeally appreciate it!

Until next time, folks.

Silent Knight over and out!


End file.
